Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor memory devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for suitable use in a multi-chip package where a plurality of semiconductor memory devices are integrated in a single package.
When a plurality of semiconductor chips constitute a multi-chip package together with or independently of a processor, a portable device including the multi-chip package may be miniaturized or its operating performance may be enhanced.
With the advance in portable devices, semiconductor memory devices such as DRAMs typically tend to be integrated in a multi-chip package such as a dual die package (hereinafter referred to as “DDP”) or a quad die package (hereinafter referred to as “QDP”), not in a single-chip package.
A predetermined operation, e.g., refresh operation may be performed in semiconductor memory devices that are present in a multi-chip package. Peak current of the multi-chip package may increase when self-refresh operations of the semiconductor memory devices are performed at the same time.
In general, set makers of portable devices give preference to multi-chip packages including a low power or peak current consumption during a self-refresh operation.